The XFiles: Fight the Future
by DragonSlayer6
Summary: A post-ep. for FTF! MS


Title: The X-Files: Fight the Future Authoress: DragonSlayer6 Summary: Post-ep. after Mulder saves Scully from the alien virus. Starts after Scully cradles Mulder in her arms. Genre: Romance/General (In other words, pure fluff!) Characters: Mulder/ Scully/ Skinner/ CSM/ The Lone Gunmen/ Margret/ Bill Jr.  
  
A/N- I wanted to write my own version of what happened to Mulder and Scully, after they fell off the spacecraft.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters created by Chris Carter. Him and Tenthirteen Productions own them. The area and time at the beginning of my version of Mulder and Scully's accounts in the Antarctic are from the book adapted by Elizabeth Hands; published by Harper Prism.  
  
The X-Files: Fight the Future  
  
Pole of Inaccessibility  
  
Antarctica 10:38 a.m.  
  
She sat numbly in the freezing cold. The snow blanketed the land in pure white. The icy wind sent chills down her spine, while blowing many locks of her frozen, fiery-red hair. Pink blotches started to appear on her face, stinging the sensitive apricot skin of her cheek. Her eyes were her eyes were strained and they itched. Her lips once a light-pink, were now slowly beginning to be tinted purple from the cold.  
  
In her arms, an unconscious man lay twitching from the cold. Her arms encircled the man, trying to keep him as warms as possible until help arrived, if it did.  
  
The man's hair, once brown, tinted black as it froze in the cold. Blotches began to appear on his face as well. The tiny stubble hairs on his chin and lower half of his cheek, from his unshaved beard, began to freeze as well.  
  
The woman that cradled the man was Special FBI Agent Dana Katherine Scully. And the man that lay unconscious was Special FBI Agent Fox William Mulder; official investigators of the X-Files. The X-Files was shut-down, yet again.  
  
Inside a helicopter, safe from the cold, sat the cigarette-smoking- man. He was a very old and decrepit man. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed a speed dial button. The phone rang and rang until the other line picked-up.  
  
"Hello?" answered a husky voice.  
"Skinner." Said the Cigarette-Smoking-Man.  
"What do you want?" Skinner asked venomously.  
"Two certain male and female are freezing in the cold Antarctic. I thought you would like to know." answered the Cigarette-Smoking-Man cruelly.  
"If they die, I'll make sure to have you killed!" Skinner threatened.  
"A member of the Syndicate like me, killed? Ha. That won't ever happen." The Cigarette-Smoking-Man mused.  
"Wishes do come true." Skinner warned him.  
  
He then hung up and the Cigarette-Smoking-Man heard the disconnection tone.  
  
Intensive Care Unit  
  
George Washington University Medical Center Washington, DC  
  
"I think she's coming to!" Scully's mother, Margret said.  
Langly, Byers, Frohike, Skinner, and Bill Jr., walked over to Scully's stretcher. They peered down at her with curious eyes.  
"Mom?" Scully asked groggily. "Is that you?"  
"Yes Dana, it's your mother. You have visitors." She replied.  
Scully slowly and carefully pulled herself up on her elbows. Disoriented, she glanced around the room. Colors danced and swirled around speedily in her vision. Memory of what happened in the hall of Mulder's apartment complex building on that particular day came rushing back to her. She remembered the almost kissed, which promised to be something she'd cherish and that darn bee. If it weren't for that bee stinging her in the neck, Mulder might have actually kissed her. 'Stupid bee.' she thought. She also remembered that after the bee had stung her, she woke up naked with blurred people putting her inside a freezing, cold tank. It had been Mulder, who had come to her rescue, if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be alive.  
She immediately shot upward, "Where's Mulder?!"  
Skinner pointed to her right side. She whipped her head around to see Mulder lying in a stretcher like hers, unconscious. She exhaled a deep breath knowing that he was going to be okay.  
"What happened out there Agent Scully?" Skinner asked puzzled.  
"I really don't know, sir. The only one who knows is Mulder." She answered unsatisfied.  
After a couple hours of conversation, they left Scully and Mulder to get some rest. At approximately 12:00 PM, visiting hours were oven and eventually every light in the medical center was off.  
Scully looked over at Mulder. The moon's beautiful light cast down upon him, creating a mirror image of his shadow on the floor. Its beams lit up his face, showing that he was now awake. Scully's voice broke the silence of the peaceful night.  
"Mulder," she said in a whisper, "are you okay?"  
Mulder turned on his side facing Scully. He flashed a sweet smile at her face. Scully exhaled a breath.  
"You're okay!" She said in an excited, yet sleepy tone.  
"You should get some rest, Scully. You're going to want to get a head start on that packing for Utah," Mulder said sadly.  
  
*** Hanging By A Moment Plays in the Background ***  
  
A lone tear fell down his cheek and onto the stretcher. A sad, empty look revealed itself in his eyes. He looked so lonely, as if he was a puppy that nobody wanted and the previous owner put him in a box on the side of a curb and left him there.  
Daggers stabbed at Scully's heart, it hurt her to see him like that, so alone. Silent, crystalline tears fell down her cheeks. She carefully got up from her stretcher and went to his side. She put her arms around him and kissed his forehead. "I'm not going to do it. I don't want to leave you like this. You deserve so much more for all that you have done for me and all that you have lost," she claimed.  
Mulder instantly grabbed Scully's cheeks lightly and pulled her in for a sweet, passionate, and chaste kiss. Her eyes, those beautiful cerulean eyes closed ever so lightly. Her cheeks turned pink, a light pink. She opened her eyes slowly when they parted. A look of pure love shimmered and danced beyond delight. In Mulder's eyes, you could see that all of the doubt, fear, emptiness, sadness, and loneliness had disappeared and was replaced by love, trust, and hope.  
With her left hand, Scully draped it over his eyes, making them close. With a sigh of contentment, Scully went back to her stretcher and laid there.  
She thought of Mulder and all the moments between them for five years. Like when he said, "If there's an iced tea in that bag, it might be love." Or when Mulder let her cry on his shoulder when her father and sister had died. Then she remembered a couple minutes ago and the days before in the fourth floor apartment hallway.  
'I knew I loved him.' She thought before she finally fell asleep to dream in her own little world of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully Steamy, Romantic Fantasies.  
  
-FINN-  
  
A/N- Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Oh, and that Fox Mulder and Dana Scully Steamy, Romantic Fantasies World, belongs to me! 


End file.
